herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Proposal: Hercules (Disney)
For this proposal, I'm nominating Hercules from the namesake Disney film. What is the work? Disney's Hercules is about the story of the namesake character trying to prove to be a true hero to his father after he was unintentionally casted out of Mount Olympus when Hades' minions Pain and Panic forced him to drink a mortally potion when he was a baby, that way Hades wouldn't have him interfere with his plans of conquering Mount Olympus in 18 years time. Originally a social outcast by his childhood village, he went on to easily defeat many of Hades' minions after the God of the Underworld learned that he was still alive, in doing so, he became moreorless a celebrity in Thebes. Eventually, Hercules was forced to give up his super strength went Hades held his love interest Megara and threatened to kill her. But after Meg was mortally wounded by a falling column caused by a downed Cyclops, Hercules regained his strength and traveled to Mount Olympus where he defeated Hades and the Titans. Hercules then traveled to the Underworld after learning that Meg died from her injuries, there he convinced Hades to exchange her soul for his (as a form of Noble Sacrifice), and in doing so, he became a true hero, and regained his godhood (which he ultimately gave up to live a life with Meg). Who is he? What has he done? Honestly, the above section explains most of this section. Hercules is the son of Zeus and Hera (contary to the traditional tale). Although born a god, he lost his godhood after Hades' minions Pain and Panic forced him to drink a mortally potion when he was a baby, that way Hades wouldn't have him interfere with his plans of conquering Mount Olympus in 18 years time. As 18 years go by, Hercules learned how to control his super strength (which caused chaos as a tennager). He learned to control it, and later used it to defend the people of Thebes from various attacks aginst Hades' minions. When Hades held Meg captive and agreed to releaseher only if he gave up his powers, he relented and did so to protect his love interest from harm. When Meg was mortally wounded, he rushed in time to save Olympus and oust Hades from power. After Meg died from her injuries, Hercules became determined and traveled to the Underworld, there he sacrificed himselfin exchange for Meg's soul to be released; by doing this he proved that he was true hero and he was rewarded with regaining his godhood back. Hercules ultimately decided that while returning to Olympus was a life-long dream to him, he felt that immortally wasn't worth it, so he gave it up to send the rest of his life with Meg. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Throughout his teenage years, he was more than willing to help those in need, even if it unintentionally ended in disaster, this often caused many of his hometown's citizens to hate him, and call him a disgrace. As an adult however, he was able to control his super strength, and was able to used it to his advantage to defeat Hades' army. Hercules' only real weakness is Megara, as Hades used her to manipulate him into giving up his strength, andcaused him to fall into a deep depression when Hades revealed that she was working for him all along. Admirable Standard As a teenager, Hercules would always try to lend a hand to any of his town's citizens, even if they tried to decline it. After training with Phil, he was very determined to protect the innocent by defeating monsters Hades would send to defeat him. He is shown to be very forgiving as well, as he went on to save Meg's soul after she revealed that she deflected from Hades' bidding after she fell in love with him. Hercules is also willing to give up his life in order to save someone he truly cares about, as shown when he bidded with Hades to rescue Meg's soul, even if he would die in the process; this trait, as his father would later state, is what made him a true hero, and thus made him regain his godhood. Verdict I think Hercules qualifies for Pure Good, but if the census disagrees then at least I tried. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal